


No One Said It Was Easy

by kazookidissosoabuggie



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Endgame, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden, Northside Jughead Jones, Southside Serpent Betty Cooper, bughead - Freeform, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazookidissosoabuggie/pseuds/kazookidissosoabuggie
Summary: Betty is a Serpent and Jughead is a North sider AU.Betty and Jughead have always had a thing for each other - they were always together, 2 friends with no plans of ever leaving each other. When one did, they lost contact. Jughead was now a North sider and Betty, was not. What happens when they give up on the show they were putting up when Southside High shuts down and Betty Cooper walks in with a bunch of leather jacket loving bikers?





	1. Southside High Closed - Another Door Opened

A big voice booms from a blonde firecracker in a leather jacket at an old saloon full of raggedy bikers, young and old. 

" Everyone gather 'round, I have news. Southside High is closing, which means we are traveling across the tracks for the time being until the mayor figures out what the hell she's doing with us. You may not like it, but that's the way it is. You have a problem with it, I will personally cut off your serpent tattoo with a butter knife. This meeting is concluded, end of story. We start tomorrow and if you aren't there, hell will rise. If I were you, I wouldn't want that. Dismissed." She waved them off as they walked away. She walked over to the bar where a ragged old man was sitting with a tall glass of whiskey stuck in his hand.

" Hey FP. What do you think about all this? You're being a little too quiet for my liking there old timer." She said, laughing roughly. Her hair lightly tossed over the side of her shoulder, as she smiled at the scruffy father figure before her.

There was only one explanation about it, but she just didn't want to hear it. She had finally grown past Jughead Jones, her first love. She stared down the man as he took a sip of his Tennessee whiskey, before slamming the glass firm on the counter top to meet her eyes. She had been searching for answers in him, yet she hadn't found them.

" You listen here girl I'm not old." He paused, puzzling her. "I'm just an old looking drunk." He chuckled lightly, smacking his hand against the firm leather on her back. "To be honest with you Betty, I think you guys are overreacting about this. You can look after my son for me while you're there anyway. " He said, sleazily drinking a drink from a newly poured glass. There it was, Betty had thought. Her defeat by the mention of him. 

" You mean Jug? I haven't seen him years. We lost contact a couple months back, I heard he's got a girl now. I think her name is Toni? Ronnie? Something like that. I don't know. Hell, he's probably scared of me after all those north siders have gotten to him. I will forever be dumbfounded on the way he turned. He chose himself over all of us, over me. I really thought he loved me FP. " She said, looking to the floor and letting her guard down to FP. She sat down on the bar stool beside him, wondering what life would've been like if Jug didn't leave. She sat there for a long moment and thought about if Jug still called and why he didn't in reality. She missed him terribly, though she could never show it. For a minute there, she almost did. She silently cursed herself, as FP glanced at her and sighed. 

" It's ok to miss him, Betty. I hope you know that. You can't be a hard ass all the time. I know he was so much more than a friend to you and I will forever be grateful for the man he was to you, and wonder why he left you as he did. He was your everything here and he moved on, something no one wouldn't expected of him. One thing I know for sure, is that boy loved you more than anything. He probably always will." Fp said, hearing Betty yawn. " Go get some sleep. Make sure if you need to, kick ass tomorrow." He said, winking at her with a sly smile. She chuckled at the remark and waved as she walked out of the saloon. 

She got home, took off her jacket and immediately fell asleep that night. She had never thought once about what would happening about the day following, though she dreamt of the boy who she shouldn't have. She woke many times that evening, spiraling in fits of rage and hurt. She knew it was because of him. When Jughead first left this had occurred, and had only recently stopped. It has seemed she was relapsing on the nightmare of Jughead Jones. By the fifth wake up call, she knew Jughead Jones would be sorry once again. She awoke to her alarm the next morning and got in the shower to wash any unwanted grease off her body. She wanted to make a different impression than anticipated last night so she decided on a bold statement rather than a small highlight. She texted the serpents to follow her lead. She got dressed in a lacy black bra, tight jeans, and threw on her serpent jacket. She then grabbed her strapped high-heeled boots and tied them tightly, swiping crimson across her lips with a pout. She was going to make a statement no one would see coming through the doors of Riverdale High. One the Jughead Jones would never see coming. 

She arrived at the meeting place where all the serpents of Riverdale High were to meet. They all whistled and cheered at their leaders appearance, as she waved upon entering. She was the leader of the Serpents, one of the few female serpents, and a badass bitch, all at the same time. They were more than ready to open the doors of Riverdale High. Betty, anxious to give a show, shouted a chant of remark to the serpents as they called in return. They all got in formation, readying themselves for their side to be opened. As the doors opened, Betty in the center, she charged to the middle of the hallway where the the school was already divided; Serpents on one side and North siders on the other. In the front of the North siders, sit a boy with baby blue eyes, in complete awe. He had never expected Betty Cooper to walk through those doors, and never expected her to look the way she did. Just the way he left her all those years ago. Without her, it felt like ages had passed. Now, seeing her again, he knew there was hell to pay with the likes of Elizabeth Cooper. 

" Alright listen up, we are not afraid of you. Call us what you want but we don't mess around. We are the Southside Serpents. We are here to make a statement, for better or worse. If you don't like it, there will be blood and lets just say, it won't be from us." She turned and noticed the boy in the front of the North siders. His eyes were still a painted blue sky and his hair still swooped effortlessly. She studied him, noticing a yellow and blue letterman jacket over his shoulders, causing he blood to boil. It killed her, she felt like she had been spat on. 

" Betty Cooper. Man have I missed you." He said, walking towards her. The crowd behind him, absolutely dumbfounded. He stopped inches from her face, breathe to skin ratio sickening her. She pushed him back slightly, surprising him. 

" Sure doesn't feel like it, Would it have killed you to call? " She said, walking to meet him once again. " Tell me, is it true you became a bigger dick every minute you've been gone?"

" Maybe, you'd never know." He said, smirking. She rolled her eyes in response, classic Jones. Never once in her life had she despised him so much. The only person she would have admitted to loving, was still the same stubborn dick she had grown to love. He was truly her immortal. 

" Save the smart ass comments for your girlfriend, I don't want to hear it, not anymore. Your father wants a call, he misses you. Maybe one day you'll think about how much I actually loved you when you feel it." She said, punching him in the face. With a new face with the name of Toni Topaz, running to his side. " Tell me again Jones, did you miss me?" She said, kneeling to him and spitting on him in disgust. " Or was that just your non-existent calls talking?"


	2. Do you know what leaving us did to her?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone reveals the truth about what happened.
> 
> PROPS TO @BlueRoseJuliet for amazing ideas! Love you lots!

Her fist had began to bruise as she walked out. Sweet Pea wanted to follow, but he couldn't bring himself to. He had to say something. You see, ever since Jughead had left, Sweet Pea was the only person that Betty would ever let in. Sweet Pea fell for her. He hated to see her hurt again. He had fell for her since they were little kids. They have been best friends since they were little. He hated the way Betty got when Jug did these things. She was always badass in front of people and behind the scenes but for that, Jughead was the only exception to her feelings. 

" You know what Jug? You went on to be quite the asshole. After everything we did for you. Your nothing but a traitor to us anymore. You have no idea what leaving did to her and here you go to screw it up again. Way to go Jug." Sweet Pea said walking away and throwing his hand up in air to signal him away.

" Wait what do you mean "what leaving did to her"?" Jughead shouted after him. 

" You ruined her. When you left that was the first time I have ever seen her cry. Have you ever seen her cry? She hated herself when you left because she knew it was because of her. She knew you did it to protect her and she couldn't bear it. Then you cut off contact with her? God damn how stupid are you Jughead?" Sweet Pea shouted across the hall.

At that moment, he had realized what he had done to the only person he had ever grown to understand and love. He realized what he had done to her and it killed him. He had to do something about it. He walked past Sweet Pea, pushing through the doors Betty had recently walked through. There she was jacket off, revealing her lacy bra and tight pants, which was enough to have him melt. Her golden curls bounced as she giggled. The giggle that made him melt all over again. She received a tap on the shoulder and turned around from the joking remarks she was making with Fogarty to make eye contact with him. Her eyes were a grass green color and when they met the sea of blue his eyes had, it created a whole new spark. 

" What the hell do you want Jug?" She asked, venom biting her words.

" I'm sorry Betty, ok? Is that what you want to hear? I was in love with you so I pushed you away and you payed for it. Now hearing that your ok, it just kills me. Your ok without me but truth is, I've been never ok with it. I've never been over it. You coming here is like realizing that i've suffocating Betty." He said with agony in his voice. His voice was ripping at the seams, almost begging with every word spoken. She felt as thought she couldn't breathe. She couldn't speak. 

" You don't get to talk to my best friend that way Jug. You left us and her, high and dry. You don't deserve her." Cheryl said, turning her back to reveal the nickname 'Bombshell' on her Serpent jacket. All Jughead could think about was her lips. She was starting to get anxious. It was all in a blur, but after the time he had spent listening he couldn't find any other way to calm her. He stepped closer to her. She instinctively stepped away, tears beginning to spill. He had never seen her cry and it broke him and he tried to step closer to her, desperately trying to reach her. She quickly grabbed her jacket and ran the other direction and out the door, the only thing she was worried about, was her reputation being ruined. 

He was only worried about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop writing which means you might get a lot of chapters in one night. Oops?


	3. Breaking Points

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty hides from Jughead, only to find out more of the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO sorry its been so long! Im back and im here to stay witches :)))))

She ran as fast she could out the doors before going to the only safe place she's ever known, the Blue and Gold. She had so many memories in those four tiny walls with Jughead, yet it calmed her to know that it was only them and no one else. No one else to know the smiles and kisses, that were always something. Her safe place wasn’t really the Blue and Gold, it was the memories. She looked up realizing she was crying after tears flooded to her chest from her cheeks. She heard footsteps drawing near and she instinctively jumped under the desk she uses to write. She heard the door latch open and saw a familiar pair of black combat boots. He was ransacking the room for something, not looking in the plain sight she was in as he muttered something longingly. When she finally got close enough to hear him, her heart broke. He was muttering her name as though he was in search for her. 

She instantly hugged her knees tighter to quiet her sobs, for she did not want to be heard. She looked up with a start to the sound of sliding of the wood her back rested on. She continued to listen, only to find her and Jughead were back to back, separated only by the thin oak wood slabs holding up the faux granite top. She began breathing heavily, but it wasn't necessarily a bad thing. It slowed her breathing and soon, she became still although breaking more. Jugheads condition only worsened. She could hear him muttering for what felt like hours, until it took a sudden but complete stop. She turned to look at him, realizing his eyes were closed. He wiped his tears and breathed in, nose stuffed and red. 

“ If only you knew, Elizabeth Cooper. I did this all for you. I hate that I hurt you and it kills me everyday, the pain that I put you through is absolutely sickening. I just wish you understood that I did it to protect you. I didn’t want them to hurt you, losing you for good would break me. I couldn’t risk it. I just-” She knows he’s talking to himself, but she can still feel the struggle and agony through the sound waves that met her ears. She tried contain her tears, feeling as though she had punched in the stomach. “ I just wish you knew how sorry I was. I wish you knew that everytime I see your smile, my heart leaps through my chest. Every time you turn your head and your golden hair bounces, I just melt. Everything about you is absolutely breathtaking. God I miss her. I miss waking up to her and her heart-warming smile. I miss that perfect moment when the sun rises and it's hits her hair just perfectly, her happiness radiating. I miss everything about her.” He sighed, now standing with his hands behind his hand, looking at the ceiling. “Goddamn.” He swore, walking out of the room, shutting the door behind him quietly. As soon as the sight of him was gone, she broke down. 

She felt as though she was suffocating, unable to control her breathing from spiraling. Her tears were flooding her face, like floodgates had been open at a nearly overflowed dam. She was heartbroken. She stood up shakily, and held her head in her hands as she started to pace, anything to try and distract the pain. She had felt like she had been struck multiple times with bat, as salt oozed into the fresh wounds. She couldn’t catch her breath, every time she caught it, it slipped out of her grasp. She stumbled back to the desk she had hid under, placing her hands against the faux granite, as her breath completely escaped her every time. She opened her eyes from their squinted point, she had realized just how much tears were running from her eyes. Within seconds, there were multiple puddles flooding it, water becoming a white tint from the salt filling them. She was on the verge of breaking, audible to anyone who passed she was in pain. So much so, she didn’t hear the boot’s coming towards here. She also didn’t notice the broken man standing for her at door.

 

“Betty?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is hopefully going to be a multi chapter for you guys but I never end up liking the turn out. Thank you so much! Love you all! Review and tell me the truth. Daily update of this story should be up tomorrow if I can wait that long.


End file.
